1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a card accepting device, and an image handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device that forms images, such as an all-in-one machine, a copier, and a printer is installed in a store such as a convenience store and provides services (copy services) that enable a customer to use the image forming device. A card accepting device that accepts the insertion of a card via a signal line is connected to the image forming device of this type. The image forming device assumes a state in which it can be used when the card accepting device accepts the inserted user's card.
Where a facsimile machine connected to the card accepting device is also provided in the store and the customer inserts a card in the card accepting device, then FAX services are provided that enable the customer to use the facsimile machine.
Such an electronic device assumes a state in which it can be used when the card accepting device accepts the inserted card. Therefore, by contrast with a state in which an electronic device is used without connection to the card accepting device, the following specific problems can be encountered.
For example, after a user has inserted a card into a card accepting device to make the device usable and has conducted a job such as copying, the user sometimes leaves the location where the electronic device is disposed without removing the card from the card accepting device. The electronic device is in a usable state as long as the card is inside the card accepting device. In other words, as long as the card is inside the card accepting device, the electronic device is in a stand-by state for job execution and the job can be executed by operating a key. In this case, another person can erroneously use the electronic device.
In particular, in a case where the electronic device is disposed in a store, when a user leaves the location where the electronic device is disposed, while the card is still inserted into the card accepting device, there is a high probability that the electronic device will be used by an ill-willed another person.
Further, as long as the card is inserted into a card accepting device, the card inserted into the card accepting device hinders the execution of an energy saving mode. Therefore, if the user forgets to remove the card, the energy saving mode cannot be executed in the electronic device. In such a state, although the electronic device is actually not used, power consumption cannot be reduced.